Prom
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Prom is around the corner and Cat decides she will finally say yes to Robbie. But what if Robbie decides to ask someone else this year? How will Cat react? Cabbie fluffiness inside


**Narrator POV**

The day had come that every senior at HA had been waiting for. Senior Prom. Love was in the air, guys finding cute ways to ask that special girl to be by their side on such a memorable night.

Everyone was in good mood.

"Hey Jadey." Cat smiled happily, bouncing up to the goth girl who was looking through her locker.

"You're in a good mood." She responded, looking at her phone.

"Yeaahhhh…" She giggled.

Jade looked at her weird. "Why?"

"Because prom is this Saturday!" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"So? Everyone knows that. Why is that putting you in such a good mood?" Jade asked, finally paying attention to the bubbly red head.

"Because Robbie is going to ask me…" She whispered, followed by a giddily giggle.

"Robbie? Ew. Why would you think that?" Jade asked.

"Don't say ew! I like Robbie…" She trailed off, her cheeks pink. "And he always asks me." She smiled.

"Oohhh. So you're actually going to say yes this time." Jade chuckled, shaking her head, turning to shut her locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked frantically.

"Cat. You never say yes. You always run away then the poor kid has to ask someone else." Jade said. "On top of that, last time he tried asking you, you got crazy jealous, kissed him, then ran away again. How do you know if he will even ask you?" Jade asked.

Cat pouted. "Because he will! Robbie loves me…" She trailed off playing with her hands. "…and I love him." She admitted quietly.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah…" She said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Jade sighed, staring at her friend with a small smile.

"Hey there ladies."

Jade jumped and Cat squeaked, both of them turning to see Robbie standing there.

"Hey." Jade said.

"Hi Robbie." Cat blushed.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked with that adorable grin on his face.

"Oh-"

Cat cut Jade off. "Prom. Are you going?" Cat asked nervously.

"Yeperoonie!" He smiled, making Cat giggle.

"Did you ask a girl?" Jade asked, making Cat extremely nervous.

"Not yet. I think I'm going to ask Gabriella." He said with a smile.

"G-Gabriella?" Cat croaked out.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun at the CowWow." He said, smiling. His gaze landed on Cat. "Cat, are you okay?" He asked, noticing the paleness in her face.

"Okay? Why would I be okay?" She asked now angry at him.

"Cat-" Jade try to interfere.

"Why would be okay with you taking that gank to prom?!" Cat yelled.

"She's not a gank?" Robbie said, uneasy about what was going on.

Jade had walked away moments ago.

"How could do this to me?" She asked, her lips quivering.

"Do what to you? Why do you care who I take to prom?" He asked.

"I thought you- you-…forget it." And with that she did what she does best.

She ran away.

…

Robbie had spent the rest of his day, chasing around the little red head that stole his heart. He didn't understand it. Why would she be upset?

Was she jealous again?

But that wouldn't make sense. She never says yes to him and ran away when he kissed her.

He didn't understand. Come to think of it, he never understood anything when it came to Cat. She was always all over the place.

In a good way too. It was one of the many reason why he loved her.

But when it caused her to run and him chase, he didn't like it too much.

Finally right before the last bell, he found her sitting on the lunch table where they had shared their kiss at the CowWow dance.

She sat there, watching the cars drive by, tears silently dripping down her cheeks.

She was so stupid. How could she let him slip away? She was so bad towards him…always rejecting him.

Now the one time she would say yes, she was too late.

The thought of him not loving her anymore made her cry even more.

"Cat?" Robbie spoke softly from behind her, causing her to jump.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

She knew his voice.

"L-Leave me alone…" She hiccupped.

"Never." He said confidently, sitting next to her.

"Cat, please talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked gently, as she avoided looking him in the eyes.

"N-Nothing…I'm fine."

"Cat, you're not fine. You're crying, and you freezing cold." He said, noticing her shivering. He took off his jacket, wrapping her tiny body in it. "How long have you been out here?" He asked.

"A-All day…" She sniffled, hugging the jacket closer to her.

"Why?"

"Because Robbie!" She said, finally looking at him. "You're asking Gabriella to prom."

"But Cat, I don't understand-"

"I wanted you to ask me." She finally admitted, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Cat…" He said gently. "I'm sorry. You never say yes. I want my senior prom to be perfect. I didn't want to be rejected and then go alone." He defended himself.

"You can't just assume I'll say no!"

"Yes I can! Cat, this isn't fair. You always say no. You can't get upset because I decided not to have my heart broken." He said, frustrated.

"Robbie I'm sorry, okay?" She cried. "I t-thought-" She stopped.

"You thought what?" He asked.

"I thought y-you loved me…" She whispered.

Robbie's heart broke.

"I do love you-"

"Then why did you give up on me?" She sniffled, looking at him with her big brown, watery eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Keep trying." She cried, looking away from him.

"Cat…you have to understand-"

"I do understand R-Robbie. Don't worry, I-I'm used to people giving up o-on me. Have fun at p-prom." And with one last sniffled, she slipped the jacket off her shoulders before heading back inside.

…

Prom was in a day and Cat and Robbie had been avoiding each other.

Well, Cat had been avoiding Robbie.

Robbie had tried talking to her a few times at first, but then he stopped.

She thought he had just given up on her for good.

Hint word, THOUGHT.

Just like she THOUGHT he was going to ask Gabriella to be his date to prom.

Cat had been asked by many guys to prom, received many flowers, and many presents. But she turned down all of them.

She decided that if she wasn't going to go to prom with the guy she loved and adored, she wasn't going to go at all.

It was the Friday before prom, and Cat showed up to school wearing leggings and a pink sweatshirt, not in the mood to get dressed up.

But when she walked into school, everyone was wearing pink. Every single person that walked by.

She smiled, to herself, glad she had worn pink, think that it was just a "pre-prom" thing this year.

She continued with her day, going through the motions, just wanting to get home and hide away in her room. Just being at school, around Robbie all the time, killed her on the inside.

But something changed.

After lunch, on her way to her 4th block class, no one was there, not even the teacher. She sat there for a few moments, but no one came.

She got up and walked out, looking into other class rooms nearby and looked down hall ways.

Still no one.

So she made her way to the main hall.

When she got there, she stopped in her tracks, shocked by what was in front of her.

Everyone in the school was standing before her, all the way up the stair case as well. All of them wearing pink, each of them holding a bouquet of white roses.

Then out from the center of them came Robbie, dressed in a white tux with a pink bow tie, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

Cat's hand flew up to her mouth as she took in everything that was going on.

Then at the top of the stairs popped up her four friends and Gabriella, all holding a sighn.

Tori- P

Beck- R

Jade- O

Andre- M

Gabriella- ?

"Cat." Robbie spoke up, his voice being the only one heard.

"Y-Yeah?" she croaked, happy tears brimming her eyes.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." She giggled, running towards him.

Everyone clapped as he put down the flowers, wrapping her in his arms, spinning her around. She tighten her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she let her tears fall.

Everyone awed and clapped for them.

When Robbie put her down, everyone was silent, wanting to hear what was said.

Robbie smiled adoringly at her, using his right hand to wipe her cheeks while the other rested in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Robbie-"

He shushed, putting a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry for giving up on you Cat…" He said softly.

"No Robbie, I'm sorry for always turning you down. Because in all honesty, I've always wanted to go with you." She blushed.

"It's okay Cat. I realized that the only way this prom could be perfect, was if you were my date." He smiled, making her blush even more.

"You mean that?" She whispered.

"I do…" He smiled. "I love you Caterina."

"I love you too Robert…" She giggled, resting her forehead against his as everyone awed at them.

Robbie smiled. "If I kissed you right now, would you run away…?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "No…"

So he did.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought up this cute little one-shot the other day. My homecoming dance was the other night and my sisters was tonight so it got thinking lol**

**Sorry I haven't updated believe yet, I'll get to it. I promise!**

**Just really busy with things lately.**

**I think I'm going to post this story to my wattpad account as well so my followers can read this too. I got wattpad just to read more stories but I figures, eh, why not:)**

**So to any wattpad readers reading this! Check out my fanfiction fore more of my stories! I think this is number 33 haha**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Love you all**

**Review:)**


End file.
